biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Morpheus D. Duvall
"Establishing a kingdom where beauty has absolute authority is the dream which I must make a reality! " Early Life Morpheus D. Duvall was a former researcher for the Umbrella Corporation who became a bioterrorist in 2002, holding the world hostage with the T-Virus. Biography The facility director for the company waste disposal facility on an island in the Atlantic Ocean belonging to Umbrella HQ's R&D division until the late 1990s. Morpheus was used as a scapegoat for the outbreak at the Arklay Laboratory in May 1998, and fired for "gross negligence". Bitter and resentful, Morpheus distanced himself from the company, sinking into madness with the idea of revenge in mind. Plotting his vengeance, Morpheus enlisted the help of a number of others under his goal of establishing a New World Order in Africa. A missile-base was constructed underwater in the Atlantic Ocean, just underneath the abandoned B.O.W. disposal facility; this was completely unknown to Umbrella, which had been running tabs on Morpheus since his suspension. He was utterly obsessed with beauty and grace, his ultimate ambition being to create a beautiful and elegant world by destroying the cold and ugly world which exists today. Being a megalomaniac and highly narcissistic, Morpheus believed himself to be a portrait of perfect beauty and underwent re-constructive surgery to maintain his youthful appearance, and possibly some gender-reassignment surgeries. On September 18, 2002, Morpheus stole several "t" samples from Umbrella Europe's Paris laboratory as well as the highly-experimental t+G-Virus, intending to use the former to hold the world for ransom when used as the warhead for the missiles. His demand was for the United States and China to pay him $5 billion dollars. After this, the Umbrella-owned luxury cruiser, Spencer Rain, was hijacked by the group in order to gain transportation to the base. The virus was released on-board, along with the B.O.W. complement being transported across the Atlantic, killing the passengers and crew, alike. Tyrant T-092 Morpheus' Mutated Form "A scared little rat with an ugly, useless gun." — Morpheus' first words to Bruce in his new form echo their first encounter. Morpheus' plans hit a snag, however, when U.S.S.TRATCOM member Bruce McGivern managed to make his way on board the cruiser and sabotage his plans. Morpheus managed to personally hunt down and hold McGivern at gunpoint, despite the dangers of the t-Virus outbreak aboard the ship. However, due to the intervention by the Chinese special agent Fong Ling, not only did McGivern manage to escape, but Morpheus himself was left horribly injured. Desperate to make both McGivern and Ling pay, Morpheus injected himself with the t+G-Virus (created by fusing the t-virus with a G-Virus antibody), which mutated him into a Tyrant-like creature. Unlike previously seen cases of either the t- or G-viruses, Morpheus managed to maintain his mind after his transformation. His mutation kept his overall shape humanoid, while still endowing him with the strength and speed. However, after engaging Ling and McGivern on several occasions and sustaining severe damage as a result. The mutagenic effects of the "G" component of the t+G-Virus began to run rampant in Morpheus' body, much as in William Birkin's transformations. Like Birkin, Morpheus began to succumb to the virus, losing all rationality and thought as his transformations became more and more monstrous. In the end, McGivern caused so much damage to Morpheus that the mutations spiraled out of control, turning Morpheus into a gigantic blob of flesh. Then eventually he exploded after a long chase, annihilating him once and for all. Gallery Resi_Evil__s_Morpheus_Villain__by_QueenSquirrel.jpg|Morpheus Good Days. RE___The_Female_Tyrant___by_The_Epic_Person.png|Someone In Capcom Wanted An Female Tyrant Boss! morpheus_duvall_by_mintmongoose-d3b5nzb.png|A Toast To Jill Valentine. MorpheusTyrant.jpg|You Know It. dr_morpheus_duvall_by_tsubakikimi-d40jv4f.jpg|Fan Art. Category:Male Category:Dead Category:Got Blamed For Raccoon Forest Outbreak Category:Wants Billions Of Money Category:Never Met Jill Valentine Category:Resident Evil Dead Aim Category:Evil